Various assemblies of electronic components are known by way of example from DE 10 2014 206 601 A1. The component that is described therein comprises a power component with contact surfaces on its upper face and on its lower face. The component is connected in an electrically conductive manner by means of its lower face to a ceramic substrate. A second circuit carrier in the form of a hood provides contact with the upper face of the component, wherein said circuit carrier comprises conductive tracks that make contact with the first circuit carrier, in other words on a different plane. The hood-shaped circuit carrier is therefore suitable for forming a cavity in which the component may be held between the two circuit carriers with the result that different wiring planes are produced. In so doing, on account of it being necessary to make contact on different planes and with different components, the aforementioned arrangement results in a statically overdetermined system with the result that a tolerance compensation is necessary in order to ensure that a reliable contact is made.
DE 10 2014 206 608 A1 describes a tolerance compensation in a similarly configured assembly. The hood-shaped circuit carrier is constructed according to said publication from a plurality of plastically deformable layers, wherein layers are also provided between said layers so as to provide a wiring arrangement and a contact arrangement. This circuit carrier may be placed on the first circuit carrier after the component has been mounted and may be influenced by means of a joining force during the procedure of soldering the contacts. In so doing, the circuit carrier deforms, thereby compensating for tolerances. The heat that is required for the soldering procedure ensures simultaneously that the material of the circuit carrier hardens, wherein a sealed cavity for the component is simultaneously produced.
Furthermore, US 2011/0127663 A1 describes sealing components in a cavity formed by a hood against the external environment. The hood is fastened by means of a sealing medium to the substrate for the component with the result that the cavity is hermetically sealed against the surrounding area. In addition, it is also possible to provide a thermal connection between the component and the hood with the result that said connection may absorb heat that arises in the component.